


О москитах и морских котиках

by koganemushi, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Сон в одной постели со Стивом имеет свои преимущества.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604512
Kudos: 48





	О москитах и морских котиках

**Author's Note:**

> AU после событий «Капитан Америка:Зимний Солдат».

В том, чтобы снова спать со Стивом в одной кровати, были свои неоспоримые плюсы. Некоторые из них носили исключительно практический характер: так требовалось стирать только один комплект постельного белья вместо двух. А Баки мог эффективнее защитить Стива в случае внезапного ночного нападения. К счастью, источником возможного нападения сам Баки больше не являлся. И в этом крылась еще одна причина, по которой они теперь каждую ночь спали бок о бок, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Присутствие Стива непостижимым образом приносило умиротворение. Чем дольше Баки оставался рядом с ним, тем реже становились вспышки паники и ярости. Сам Стив, разумеется, настаивал, что причина в естественном выздоровлении после перенесенной травмы. Много он понимал, какой из него доктор! Кому, как не самому Баки, знать, что творится с его головой. 

И Баки знал: тепло родного, вновь знакомого до последней черточки тела рядом дарило покой и ни с чем несравнимое ощущение. Дом всегда был рядом со Стивом, даже когда спать приходилось в походной палатке или прямо на земле, устроив подобие постели из сосновых веток, и спустя больше полувека пыток и крови это не изменилось. Как не изменился и сам Стив. Его равномерное дыхание в затылок или стук сердца у Баки под ухом убаюкивали, унимая любые тревоги. Даже пробуждение от очередного кошмара становилось менее мучительным, если Баки ожидала не холодная постель, а осторожное прикосновение к плечу и его тихий голос. Да и будить Стива от его собственных плохих снов, которые случались ненамного реже, чем у Баки, было проще, когда они спали вместе. И это не говоря уже о таких очевидных и важных бонусах совместного ночлега, как возможность сгрести утром сонного Стива в объятия и целовать до тех пор, пока у него не выветрятся из головы преступные замыслы о пробежке. 

Но при всех прочих неоспоримых достоинствах был у такого положения дел и один серьезный недостаток. Этот гаденыш пихался во сне! Медленно, но целеустремленно он теснил Баки к самому краю кровати дюйм за дюймом, пока тот не оказывался под угрозой падения на пол. Самое забавное, что Стив при этом даже не просыпался. И коль скоро Баки не хотел лишний раз нарушать его сон, приходилось снова и снова терпеть и отвоевывать себе место в кровати. 

Но любому терпению приходит конец. Теперь, когда прошлое перестало быть одним большим черным пятном, Баки хорошо помнил, как еще будучи мелким и тощим, Стив толкался острыми коленями ему в бок каждую ночь. Но тогда это было терпимо. Однако сыворотка действительно сделала плохое ужасным. Теперь Стив оттеснял его во сне к краю кровати, как морской котик теснит конкурентов на лежбище в период брачного гона. Невольно представив красно-бело-полосатого морского котика, Баки чуть не подавился воздухом и тут же пообещал себе больше не смотреть на ночь передачи о живой природе. Еще одно предложение Стива, между прочим! Кто ему вообще сказал, что передачи о животных благоприятно влияют на психику? Однако Баки едва удержался, чтобы взять телефон и загуглить вес молодого морского котика. Стив вряд ли весил сильно меньше! По крайней мере, ощущался он именно так, когда спал, используя Баки в качестве персональной подушки.

Как раз этот момент Стив выбрал для того, чтобы снова начать маневр по выпихиванию Баки из кровати. Отчаянное положение требовало отчаянных мер! Когда-то давно этот трюк уже помогал Баки в довоенном Бруклине. Только теперь в его арсенале были еще и бионические пальцы! Этими самыми пальцами Баки ущипнул Стива за ягодицу и быстро улегся обратно на спину, притворившись спящим. Вот где пригодилась снайперская выучка лежать не шевелясь и контролировать каждый вдох!

Тем временем Стив завозился, просыпаясь и потирая задницу. Он пробурчал что-то неразборчивое про москитов, которые в штате Мэн совсем как в Бруклине, а потом опустил голову Баки на грудь и обнял его обеими руками. Через мгновение Стив наконец-то снова спокойно спал и не пытался захватить кровать в единоличное пользование. Часа два сна до следующего раунда Баки себе обеспечил. Подождав для верности еще немного, он легонько погладил Стива по пострадавшей ягодице. Завтра он обязательно загладит вину. А сейчас Баки засыпал с улыбкой на губах: москиты, ну надо же!


End file.
